1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasonic flow rate measuring device, especially a clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring device, for measuring the flow rate through a line through which a medium flows, with at least one ultrasonic transducer and a guide frame for guiding and holding the ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices are characterized in that they can be used especially easily. In contrast to other ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices that must be permanently integrated into the existing pipeline system by replacing a piece of the pipeline, clamp-on flow rate measuring devices can simply be placed from the outside on a suitable line section of the piping system. The line section to which the clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring device is attached thus becomes a measuring line without the need for a separate measuring line that must be inserted into the piping system. This makes the use of clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices simple and economical.
A problem with clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices is obtaining the correct attachment of the measuring device to a line, especially with respect to the correct arrangement and alignment of the ultrasonic transducers, which in an ultrasonic flow rate measuring device are generally provided in spaced pairs located in the lengthwise direction of the line. Additionally, there is the problem that even a correctly positioned and aligned measuring device can become misaligned when the ultrasonic transducer must be removed from the line, for example for maintenance purposes.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and accurate mechanism for positioning and repositioning a clamp on flow rate measuring device.